You Look So Good in Love
by Elfsong
Summary: Haru and Kyo have fallen in love, and Yuki has realized he DOES have feelings for Haru, but too late. Does he find someone of his own?
1. You Look So Good in Love

Chapter inspired by George Strait's _You Look So Good in Love_

Yuki watched as Haru and Kyo walked towards Shigure's house, hand-in-hand. Tohru had gone to college in Paris, and he was sure Akito had done something to 'help' her along the way - that man would do anything to get Tohru out of the picture. Yuki had finally realized that he and Tohru wouldn't be spending their lives together.

Kyo had not been hidden away, it seems as though even Akito didn't want to mess with Black Haru. Haru had eventually fallen out of love with Yuki, and had fallen instead for Kyo, who, after a few days of protesting and blushing, had given in and accepted the invitation for dinner. A few weeks later, they had become an 'item' and were almost always together. Yuki had finally realized how much he actually felt for the cow.

So Yuki was left with his thoughts. He saw how Haru's entire face lit up whenever Kyo was in the room; saw how he tried to do anything, even to the point of making himself look like a fool, to please the orange-haired boy. Said boy smiled at him and blushed at those times, which only served to make Haru fall even more in love.

Kyo also tried everything to please the other. He never actually tried to embarrass himself, but he did things not normally associated with the cat. He smiled more often, looked people in the eye wile talking to them, and, most importantly, he had stopped trying to beat Yuki. He had found love and acceptance, and found no need to continue his hopeless quest to prove himself to the family. Besides, they all already loved him. If not for being part of the family, then because he was fun to be around and Haru cared about him.

Haru went Black less often, and when he smiled it was no longer cynical- looking. He had open joy. He had even begun to find his way around better (and not just because Kyo was almost always with him). He was kind to others and had found his place in the world. With Kyo's help, he had made it into college. He had dropped out a year later, but it was still a major accomplishment. After dropping out, he started his own store. It sold key chains, maps, watches and tea. Strange combination? Well, there was a purpose. The key chains were just really cute, but the maps and watches were for Haru's bad sense of direction and Kyo's inability to be on time to anything. The tea had a lot of different flavors, mainly in honor of Tohru, who had been the first person to believe in them.

Haru and Kyo were going to be getting married soon, and they were going to Shigure's to talk about the planning. Haru's eyes were bright and his expression was lit up from within. Kyo acted like he was bored, but anyone with eyes could see that he was as happy as the other. Yuki knew he would never have a chance with Haru. He had waited too long to say anything; had waited too long to realize he felt anything. So, he decided with determination, he would act like he was thrilled for them, he would continue to tease them both and congratulate them, while inside he was crying. And if they fell for that, if they believed he was truly happy, he would get into acting.

A/N: What did you think? Please review and let me know.


	2. Till There Was You

Chapter Inspired by Anita Bryant's _'Till There Was You_

A/N: After much thought (and the requests of certain reviewers) I've decided that that wasn't the end. This part is in Kyo's POV.

I saw Yuki watching us. He's been doing that since Tohru left. I know he misses her, and that he wants a steady relationship of his own with someone who knows his secret. Yeah, I know all that. And I don't even get along with Yuki.

Haru said that I should try to be nicer to him. That he's going through a bad time. No kidding! But anyway, we're married now. Got married last week. It was a great wedding. Oh, and Yuki's getting into the theatre. Good luck to him. He claims to be able to act. Yeah right! Just like he acted happy at and before the wedding? Yeah, I noticed that. I'm not as oblivious as some people seem to think.

Oh, would you look at that! Yuki and Akito are talking . . . and Yuki's actually smiling. That's the first time I've seen him smile since Tohru left. She was good for him. And for all of us, really. Even Akito's stopped being such a sadistic bastard. Um, and I'm getting off topic.

Well, found out why Yuki was smiling. Apparently the reason Kagura stopped chasing me was because she found Yuki. And he returns her love. Minor note, it's been about three weeks since I saw Yuki and Akito talking. Akito gave the two of them permission to date. Jeez, ever since he starred going out with Ritsu Akito's been REALLY nice!

I'm really glad Yuki found someone. Tohru called the other day to see how everyone was doing. I told her about Yuki and Kagura and she was thrilled. She wanted to know if they had decided to get married themselves and if so, when. I said I didn't know and that she'd have to call Shigure's and ask him herself. Yuki's still living with Shigure. Haru and I have our own apartment above our shop. I think I'd like that shop better if it wasn't so close to Ayame's, but I'm getting off topic again.

The point of all this is to show that, thanks to the help and love of one dim, ditzy, air-headed - Ow! Haru's reading this over my shoulder and he just hit me! I'll get him back later. But anyway, thanks to the help and love of one girl, the Sohma family is no longer as dysfunctional as it was. We've learned to behave - almost - like a real family. Except that the cousins marry. Well, I guess this is that 'Happily Ever After' you read about in Shigure's comic things. Not that I read them of course! It's just a guess! Oh well.

A/N: Well, what did you think? I tried to do a continuation of the story, and well . . . let me know! PRESS THE BUTTON!

Schu: Be nice about it or they won't.

Elf: You be nice or I'll break your arm off! smiles sweetly

Schu: Er . . . Please review! It would be much appreciated!


	3. Tell Me You Didn't Say Goodbye

Chapter inspired by Travis Tritt's _Tell Me I Was Dreaming_

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I wasn't actually planning on doing another chappie for this story, but since everyone asked so nicely, here it is. I'd like to thank Wildfire for the idea. And no fair reading her comment first and then continuing to the story. That's just rude! Oh, one more thing: Read and review 'My Blood' by Angelshadow at FanPress. It's good.

Kyo and Haru had been married for about two months. They were happy together. You almost never saw one without the other. But I guess that was to be expected with the way they were raised. No one in that family was ever allowed to be with the one they loved. The head of the family would always end it somehow. I know. I was there once.

My name is Tohru Honda, and I'm twenty-one years old. A week ago I got a call that changed my life. You see, I'm a college student. I don't have to work for it, Akito talked me into letting him pay. But that's beside the point. Because a week ago I received the call that every friend dreads. So of course I immediately went back to Japan and the Sohmas. That was the first time I've ever seen most of them cry. Haru was absolutely sobbing. It was heart wrenching.

I'm sitting in a hospital while I write this. One of my best friends, Kyo, is lying in one of those beds; hooked up to one of those life support machines. He's not breathing on his own yet. The doctors just explained what happened. He was hit by a car. A hit and run accident. I still can't quite comprehend it. Kyo could be dying.

Haru blames himself, of course. It was the first time he had left Kyo's side for more than five minutes in over three months. He says that if he had been there, he could have warned Kyo. No one has the heart to tell him that even if he had been with Kyo, Kyo would have been hurt. He would've jumped in front of the car to keep Haru from getting hurt.

We've talked to the police. They have eyewitnesses of what happened. Apparently, Kyo was crossing the street when he was supposed to, but the car came out of nowhere. It hit him in the left hip and the impact sent him flying over the hood. His left shoulder hit the windshield and flipped him around. He crushed his arm against the hood of the car as he fell, and hit the pavement almost straight on his head.

The doctors say that it'll be a miracle if he ever wakes up, not to mention the brain damage. They doubt he'll ever be able to function by himself again. Haru will most likely have to take care of him. He'll have to do everything for Kyo. Even feed him. But that's assuming that we don't get a miracle. We have to keep hoping he'll be okay, if only for Haru.

>>>>

It's been four months since Kyo was hurt. Haru is slipping away from us. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He just doesn't seem to be all there anymore. It's been decided that if Kyo doesn't show signs of improvement by the end of the month, we'll take him off life support. The way he's living can't really be called actual living.

I dropped out of school to help with the Sohmas. I even have my old room at Shigure's back. But it's not the same without Kyo wandering around on the roof, Yuki sitting next to me, and Shigure mumbling perverted things when he thought Yuki wasn't paying attention.

>>>>

Today's the day. Everyone has high-strung nerves, especially Haru. The strange thing is that even Akito seems reluctant to do this. I never really thought of him worrying about them, but you can see he's almost sick with worry. I asked him awhile ago what it was that had him so worried. At first he brushed me off, but then he opened up. He said he was worried about the others, that they would revert be to the way they were BT. I asked what BT was and he said 'before Tohru'. That was a shock. But back to the moment at hand.

Hatori is crying. So are Ayame and Shigure. Shigure I can understand, but I don't know why the others are. Yuki says that Ayame is crying because even though he teases him, Ayame thinks of Kyo as another younger brother. Hatori cares for him a lot as well. Hatori was the one to take care of him during Kyo's brief time at the main house. That's another thing Akito was upset about. That he had been so mean to the other family members, especially Kyo.

Kagura's reaching for the 'plug'. It was decided that she would end it. Not to be mean to her, but as a way of saying goodbye. As she reached for it, it looked like Kyo's hand moved. We all yelled at her to stop, and then we all waited. After an agonizingly long five minutes, Kyo's eyelids started to twitch, and then he was awake. His eyes immediately moved to Haru's face and he smiled.

"Hi . . . Haru."

"Hey Kyo. How are you feeling?" I've never heard Haru sound so tender before. Kyo smiled again before reaching for his hand.

"Fine . . . could be . . . better . . . though."

And for the first time in over four months, we all laughed.

>>>>

A/N: So, was it good? Do I qualify as a writer? This was my first conscious attempt at drama, and I couldn't leave it with a bad ending. Earlier in the writing process I considered having him die, but I couldn't do it. Even the music video of this song had a happy ending. The guy's wife was in a boating accident and hits her head hard. She was VERY pregnant, too. Then it cuts to the hospital and at the end she dies, but the baby makes it. It's so sweet! But yeah, thanks again to Wildfire and everyone who reviews my stories!


End file.
